


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by ReddieOrNot (cajungirlkye)



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/ReddieOrNot
Summary: Reader is missing her boyfriend Bill on Christmas Eve when there's a knock on her door...
Relationships: Bill Hader/Reader, Bill Hader/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> *Very* loosely based on a Reddie post I saw on Tumblr, which basically was a reaction video of Richie, who had been away on tour for like a month solid, surprising Eddie by coming home early for the holidays, and having Bill film their reunion.

Y/N sighed as the end credits of  _ It's a Wonderful Life _ scrolled across her TV. It was Christmas Eve and she was missing her boyfriend, Bill, terribly. In the two years they had been dating they hadn't gone more than a month without seeing each other in person, but this last separation had been a lot longer than usual and was taking a toll on Y/N.  _ I guess that's one of the perils of dating a Hollywood actor. _

She thought back to their conversation the previous week.

_ "Hey, Y/N," Bill had said when Y/N had answered the phone. "Listen, it turns out that I'm not going to be able to make it home for Christmas. We ran into some production issues and in order to catch up we now have to shoot over the 3 days that we were supposed to be off since it would put us too far behind if we waited. As it is it's looking like we won't wrap until a week after we originally thought." _

_ Y/N's shoulders slumped. "Oh, okay." _

_ "I'm so sorry, honey. I'll try to call you on Christmas Eve after we wrap for the day, okay?" _

_ "Okay." _

_ "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you." _

_ "Love you too." _

_ Y/N had hung up the phone, her eyes filling with tears. She hadn't seen Bill in four months because he was in London filming a new movie, so she had been looking forward to spending Christmas Eve with him at her apartment and Christmas Day with him and the girls at his house before he went back to London for what was supposed to be the final 2 weeks of shooting. _

Y/N sighed.  _ No use moping about it.  _ She got up to swap the DVD out for another movie and had just started it when her phone rang.

She couldn't help but smile when she saw the caller ID. "Hey, honey."

"Hi babe," Bill's voice came over the speaker. "What are you up to?"

"Just sitting at home watching Christmas movies."

"Oh? Whatcha watching?"

Y/N glanced over at the TV. "Just started  _ Die Hard _ ."

Bill chuckled. " _ Die Hard? _ Really? As a Christmas movie?"

"Hey, I'll have you know that  _ Die Hard _ is one of the greatest Christmas films of all time, as you should well know," Y/N said teasingly. "Yippee-kai-yay and all that." 

"Well, you now owe me a rewatch since you're watching it without me."

"Deal, babe. As soon as you're back in L.A. I'll sit down and watch it with you." She sat back. "So how was filming?"

"It was fine. We managed to get through a couple of extra scenes today so hopefully we can get back on track to finish on time."

"I hope so too," Y/N said, unable to keep the wistfulness out of her tone. 

A car door shut over the phone and she could hear Bill walking. "I'll be home in a few weeks," he said. "We can celebrate Christmas then."

Y/N sighed. "I know, honey, I just miss you."

"I miss you too, baby. We'll see each other soon." He paused. "I gotta run, but I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Okay. 'Love you, Bill."

"I love you too, Y/N. Bye."

"Bye."

Y/N hung up and pressed play on the remote, turning her attention back to the TV. 

A few minutes later, there was a knock on her door.  _ Now who can that be,  _ she thought, pausing the movie and making her way over to the door. She opened it and gasped. "Oh my God."

Bill stood in her doorway, grinning. "Hi babe. Can I come in?"

Y/N blinked. "Oh my  _ God _ ." She pulled Bill into a hug, burying her face in his chest and breathing in his scent. "You're really here."

"Yeah, sweetheart, I'm here," Bill replied, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm home."

"You're  _ here _ ," Y/N repeated, overwhelmed by the fact that Bill was back home in L.A. and standing in her apartment after being away filming for 4 incredibly long months. "Oh my God, you're  _ here _ . I can't believe it, you're  _ actually here _ ." Y/N paused and leaned back, keeping her arms wrapped around him. "Wait, what are you  _ doing _ here? You're supposed to be in London."

"I'm surprising you, of course."

"How did you manage to get away from filming?"

"Actually, we sped up the production schedule and managed to wrap yesterday so everyone could be home for Christmas and New Year's. I just told you something different so I could surprise you." Bill glanced over at the TV and froze, a smirk spreading across his face. "So you were watching _ Die Hard _ , huh?"

Y/N let go of him and glanced back at the TV, where  _ Noelle  _ was paused right on Bill's face. She blushed. "I wanted to see you today, even if it was just in a film. I've missed you." 

Bill bit his lip. "I've missed you too, Y/N. I've missed you so much that it hurt."

Bill gave her one more gentle kiss. "Now, I believe I was actually promised a  _ Die Hard _ viewing _ , _ unless of course you want to finish  _ Noelle.. _ . _ " _

Y/N smiled and tugged Bill towards the couch. "Why would I want that when I have you live and in person right here?"

They sat down and Y/N snuggled into Bill's side as he started the movie. Y/N was having trouble concentrating, however, still not being able to believe that Bill was finally home.

"What?" Bill finally asked.

Y/N shook her head in disbelief. "I seriously can't believe you're here. This is the best surprise ever."

Bill paused the movie and turned towards Y/N. "Actually, I have another surprise for you. I was going to wait until New Year's to do this, but I honestly can't wait another minute." He took a deep breath. "Y/N, having to spend the last 4 months away from you has just confirmed what I've known since the moment we met, which is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. "

Y/N gasped as Bill slid off the couch and got down on one knee in front of her. He pulled a small box out of his pocket, opening it to reveal a diamond ring. "Y/N, I want to be with you always," he said. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you," Y/N replied, her voice shaking with emotion as she blinked back tears.

Bill stood and slid the ring onto Y/N's finger before sitting back down on the couch. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled her into a kiss. "I love you so much," he murmured against her lips.

"I love you too," Y/N murmured back before connecting their lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write a Reddie version similar to this fic pretty soon too, so stay tuned!


End file.
